legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Washington
"DOWNLOADING A PICTURE ON BASEBOOK IS DRAINING OUR ENTIRE POWER SUPPLY?!!!!!!" -''' Agent Washington Freelancer '''Agent Washington, also known as Recovery One, Wash, and real name David, is a main character from the Red vs Blue Universe. He is voiced by Shannon McCormick. He was formerly a field agent for Project Freelancer's Special Operations Recovery Unit and is currently the acting Commanding Officer for the Blue Team. Fire Rebellion Storyline Order of the Just Agent Washington was formerly a member of Project Freelancer's Special Operations Recovery Unit, under the call sign "RECOVERY ONE". After Project Freelancer went defunct, Washington was accepted by Princess Luna into the Order of the Just and became one of its best soldiers. Like Carolina, Washington(along with a newly formed Recovery) joins Fourth Echelon under Grimsdottir's recommendation. Washington's handler in the Order is Twilight Sparkle. Canterlot Royal Guard "Okay. Why are both Royal Guards of Canterlot being led by Ex-Freelancers?" '-' James "Mustang" McCracken on the irony of the leaders of the Canterlot Royal Guard. After the events of Endgame, Washington became the acting Captain of Celestia's Royal Guard, succeeding Shining Armor after the latter settled down in the Crystal Empire. "Of All Time" As a running gag, Washington has a signature phrase, "of all time". He mostly uses this phrase, but other characters started inheriting this as well. *That was the worst throw ever... of all time. *This is the worst gun ever! Of all --- (interrupted) Problems with Cars Wash was mostly also known to get in tight spots with moving vehicles coming at him, mostly by enemies. Relationships Leonard L. Church Epsilon Lavernius Tucker Michael J. Caboose Sarge Dick Simmons Dexter Grif Franklin Delano Donut Lopez the Heavy Freckles Locus Felix Agent Carolina Agent York Agent North Agent South CT The Meta Agent Wyoming Dr. Leonard Church Order of the Just Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadence Twilight Sparkle Twilight is Washington's field handler, like Princess Cadence is for fellow Agent Florida(Butch Flowers). Washington shows sole respect to Twilight, in which the latter considers him more of a friend than just a mere soldier. Shining Armor Wash show a good amount of respect towards Shining Armor. Rarity Sunset Shimmer Katia Anderson Occupations Leader of Recovery Team Preceeded by: Position Established Succeeded by: Incumbant - Recovery Team now affiliated with Fourth Echelon (Fire Rebellion). Commanding Officer of Blood Gulch Blue Team Preceeded by: Leonard L. Church and Epsilon. Succeeded by: Incumbant Captain of Celestia's Guards Preceeded by: Shining Armor Succeeded by: Incumbant Gallery Wahington_Revelation.png|Washington in his Freelancer armor. Washington Blue Team.png|Why did you let the Reds touch the tank, Tucker? This is the worst gun eve. Of all time.png|"This is the worst gun ever. Of all-" Agent Washington and Sarge.jpg|Hey Freelancer scumbag, can I shoot you in the back with my shotgun?! Agent Washington Blue Team S11.png Agent Washington in FAC Custody.jpg|While under custody of the Federal Army of Chorus. Agent Washington Planning the Heist.png|Wash listening closely about the Insurrection, the Sarcophagus, blah blah blah. Twilight and Wash.png|Wash with Twilight Sparkle Aliens call Wash Shisno.jpg|Okay. Was that even necessary? Washs Locker.png|Wash <3 Cats Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Red vs. Blue Universe Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Members of Fourth Echelon Category:Special Operations Recovery Unit Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Armored Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Meme Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Gloved Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Canterlot Royal Guard Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shannon McCormick Category:Federal Army of Chorus Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Fireteam Sidewinder Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Guardians Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire